Sigamos pecando
by elyon-origamis
Summary: Aun si lo que hago es pecado, valdra la pena si con esto puedo estar contigo...Edward.Yaoi RoyEd


Sigamos pecando.

Una roca trasmutada en una enorme columna.

-¡Ni pienses que podrás ganarme gusano!

Envy logro fácilmente esquivar el ataque del joven alquimista de acero.

-¡Edward cuidado!-logro gritar Roy y Ed apenas logro esquivar al ataque del homúnculo.

Edward Elric y Envy volvían a enfrentarse, solo que aquella pelea no seria como las otras.

-¡¡Hagane cuidado!!

Ed solo alcanzo a distinguir el rostro de Envy frente a el y luego un espantoso dolor en su abdomen.

-¡Edwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaard!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Las aves comenzaban a cantar, esa tarde seria calurosa como otras tantas, Edward abrió los ojos, la luz solar que se colaba por su ventana comenzaba a deslumbrarlo, poso el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos para protegerlos, giro un poco el rostro, ese lugar no lo reconocía, era un cuarto echo todo de madera, su cama se hallaba al rincón y del otro lado del cuarto una pequeña y vacía mesa con un florero y una flor ya un poco marchita, a la cabecera de la cama un buró algo viejo de madera y sobre el un reloj de alquimista.

Ed se incorporo lentamente, se detuvo al sentir un fuerte dolor en su pecho, se sujeto la zona que le dolía, levanto su camisa recordando haber sido herido, en ese caso el dolor era de esperarse pero al terminar de hacerlo para su sorpresa no pudo encontrar nada, ni una herida, ni una cicatriz, nada.

Volteo a todas partes tratando de saber en donde es que se encontraba, con algo de trabajo salió del cuarto, afuera un triste y viejo comedor con algunos trastes sucios en la mesa, recién alguien había comido ahí.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se pregunto a si mismo Edward-¿y Envy?...¿dónde están Al y los homúnculos?

abrió la puerta de la entrada, afuera árboles y mas árboles ¿seria posible que estuviera en medio de un bosque?, pues al parecer así era, no parecía que hubiera mas casas cerca ni nada, todo alrededor era vegetación, el rubio giro al escuchar un ruido atrás de la casa, se dirigió hacia ahí tratando de aminorar su confusión, en cuanto llego pudo notar la presencia de alguien que el conocía muy bien recargado en una pila de madera cortada.

-¿Roy?

El moreno dejo salir el humo del cigarro que fumaba en ese momento y con toda tranquilidad giro el rostro para poder velo.

-Ojayo...Ed

-¿Qué pasa, donde estoy? ¿tu me has traído aquí?

Roy tomo el hacha con la que cortaba y pasando de largo al rubio entro a la casa, Ed le siguió aun sin entender nada.

-¿Dónde esta Envy? ¿le hemos podido vencer, has sido tu quien me curo?

Roy se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a servir un poco de sopa en un plato para después llevarlo a la mesa.

-Come

-No quiero comer, quiero saber como llegue aquí

-Edward, solo come

Estas ultimas palabras fueron dichas de una forma algo enérgica, Ed bajo la cabeza y se dispuso a comer la sopa, el moreno le observaba.

Para cuando Edward termino de comer Roy había salido de nuevo de la casa, el rubio aun confundido trato de seguirlo pero no pudo hallarlo, ni siquiera en donde momentos antes lo había encontrado, se sentó de nueva cuenta en la mesa meditando, por alguna razón no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado después de que Envy le hiriera.

-Al

Cierto, su hermano menor estaba con el al momento del combate al igual que otros alquimistas estatales, se incorporo de prisa y entrando en la habitación trato de ubicar sus pertenencias pero nada, ni su gabardina ni sus zapatos, absolutamente nada, solo la blusa sin mangas y el pantalón blancos que portaba en ese momento.

-Kuso

Tomo un saco que se hallaba en el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor, tal vez fuera de Roy y se lo puso, salió de la casa, tenia que encontrar a Al y saber como estaba, iría a donde fuera a ciudad central, a Rissenbul a donde fuera pero tenia que saber que estaba bien, camino por un par de minutos, se apoyo en un árbol al sentir su visión nublarse un poco, el chico rubio comenzaba a sudar, entonces el fuerte dolor en su vientre se hizo de nuevo presente, se dejo caer al piso cayendo inconsciente en el acto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

De nuevo abría los ojos y otras vez se encontraba en la cama de aquel viejo cuarto, se levanto sorprendido y noto la presencia de Roy fumando de nuevo en una silla cerca de la ventana, la expresión del moreno era de vació total.

-¿Qué paso? ¿cómo llegue aquí?

Edward espero paciente la respuesta del mayo misma que nunca llego.

-¡Pregunte que como llegue aquí!

-Te desmayaste-contesto sin mas el moreno

-¡Ya es que me desmaye pero quiero saber por que!, al parecer ya no estoy herido la herida que me hizo Envy ya no esta ¿entonces por que?

Roy se too su tiempo en apagar su cigarrillo en la ventana y sin mirar a Ed contesto algo que sorprendió al chico.

-Esa herida jamás sanara,...el la llevara por el resto de su vida

-¿El, quien?

Pero Roy no dijo mas, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación.

-Roy

-Te preparare algo para que comas

-¿Otra vez? ¿Por que me evitas dándome de comer en vez de contestarme?

Otra vez sin respuesta, Roy salió del cuarto hacia el comedor bajo la molesta mirada de Ed.

-¡Kuso Roy!

Ed trato de incorporarse pero de nuevo ese maldito dolor, se sujeto con fuerza el abdomen y salió adolorido siguiendo los pasos de Roy. El moreno afuera encendía el fuego de la estufa.

-¿Dónde esta Al, al menos esta bien verdad?

-...

-¿Tu venciste a los homúnculos?

-...

-Ya se, los alquimistas estatales y tu me trajeron aquí para que pudiera recuperarme y que Envy y los demás homúnculos no supieran donde estoy y quisieran matarme mientras estaba herido ¿no es así?

-...

-¡Ya di algo maldición!

-...

-Bien como quieras, no tengo por que estar mas aquí

Edward salió corriendo por la puerta, Roy se sobresalto.

-Al descuida, iré en tu busca descuida

Entonces Ed sintió como Roy le tacleaba tirandolo al piso.

-¡Aaaarg! ¿qué rayos haces?

-¿Qué no ves que no puedes irte de aquí?

-Déjame, tengo que ir a ver a Al

-No puedes, no voy a permitir que te vayas

-Tu no eres nadie para hacer eso, ¡suéltame!

Edward estaba furioso, choco sus manos para hacer alquimia, pero entonces aterrado se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Por qué...?-el chico rubio golpeaba sus palmas una y otra vez-¿por qué no puedo hacer alquimia?

Levanto la mirada asustado a ver a Roy, el moreno le miraba con seriedad.

-Ed, vamos se niño bueno y vuelve a la casa, sabes que no puedo permitir que huyas

¿Qué huya? ¿qué acaso era su prisionero?, se levanto rápidamente y siguió a Roy de nueva cuenta hasta la casa.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué no dejas que me vaya? ¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS NO PUEDO USAR ALQUIMIA?

-En esta casa, yo soy el único que la puede usar

-¿Anulaste mis poderes? ¿de alguna forma impides que pueda usarla?

-...

Entonces Edward tomo uno des cuchillos de la mesa

-¡Maldito! Tu no eres Roy ¿cierto? ¡Tu eres Envy! Tomaste la forma del taisa y ahora quieres engañarme y mantenerme aquí

Roy le miraba tranquilo sin hacer nada, Ed estaba exaltado, demasiado, y es mas no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ahí.

-Ed deja ese cuchillo

-¡No hasta que me digas quien diablos eres!

Roy se levanto lentamente de su asiento y se acerco al joven rubio, Ed seguía amenazándolo con el arma. El moreno tomo por el filo el arma blanca haciéndose daño en el acto.

-No soy un homúnculo, soy el verdadero Roy Mustang, pero si sigues aun sin creerme entonces mátame

Ed le miro a los ojos, esa arrogancia, esa seguridad, definitivamente era Roy, dejo caer el cuchillo entonces.

-Pero entonces si de verdad eres Roy ¿por qué haces esto? ¿por qué no me dejas ir o por que no me explicas nada de lo que pasa? ¿POR QUÉ?

-Por que...no necesitas saberlo, solo debería interesarte que estas aquí ahora, que estamos los dos, y nada mas.

Ed le miro, jamás había estado mas confundido ¿qué diablos pasaba ahí?

-Ven, caso es hora de que ese tipo llegue

-¿Ese tipo?

Roy camino hacia el cuarto, Ed noto que empezaba a cambiarse de ropa, aprovecho esto para explorar aquel lugar, a parte del cuarto y el comedor había mas habitaciones obviamente, del otro lado de la casa una pequeña estancia con algunos sillones y cuadros colgados en las paredes, ahí unas escalera que llevaban a la planta alta, subió por ellas llegando a un desolado pasillo, cuatro habitaciones, llego a la primera, era un baño, si el cuarto de baño estaba subiendo la escalera, continuo explorando, el segundo cuarto era un armario que guardaba prácticamente solo basura, cajas, libros y ropa vieja, lo cerro y continuo viendo, el tercer cuarto parecía un estudio demasiado pequeño, un escritorio con decenas de papeles por donde quiera, una silla y una pequeña lamparita de mesa, por fin el cuarto, nada, solo una bodega como si el armario no estuviera ya lleno de suficientes cosas inservibles. Pero entonces ¿dónde había estado durmiendo Roy? Por que al parecer habían estado por lo menos dos o tres semanas ahí que era el tiempo que su herida tardaría en sanarse, no había mas cuartos y estaba seguro que no había dormido con el en la misma cama, de pronto un sonido llamo su atención, el timbre de un teléfono.

-¿Diga?-escucho que contestaba Roy abajo

Ed comenzó a bajar las escaleras mientras escuchaba lo que el moreno decía.

-Si, de echo esperaba tu llamada de nuevo... ya te dije que estoy bien...

Ed recordó que había visto otro teléfono en el estudio así que corrió por el, lo levanto gracias a dios era una extensión, ahora podía no solo escuchar a Roy sino también la otra voz del otro lado del teléfono.

-Roy me tienes preocupado, por favor deja ya eso, terminara con tu vida

¡Maes! Aquella voz era la de Maes.

-No puedo, no puedo Maes, no lo dejare ir, ¡no lo permitiré!

Ed se sobresalto, ¿se refería a el? ¿es que quería mantenerlo secuestrado ahí? El taisa se había vuelto loco si había una oportunidad de pedir ayuda era esa.

-¡Maes!-gritaba el rubio

Roy se sobresalto

-¿Quién...quien es?-pregunto Hugues

Roy miro hacia la planta alta, de inmediato colgó y corrió hacia arriba.

-¡Soy yo...soy yo Edward...ayúdame por favor!

-¡¡¿Edward!!? ¿pero como...?

-¡Por favor ven por mi, Roy se ha vuelto loco y...!

Edward no pudo seguir porque Roy había cortado el cable del teléfono.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-pregunto el moreno

-¿Qué es lo que tu crees que esta haciendo? ¡no puedes tenerme secuestrado aquí!

-¿Tenerte secuestrado?

-Estas mal Roy no se que te haya pasado pero algo contigo no esta bien

El moreno se acerco a Ed y acercándolo a su cuerpo le abrazo.

-Tu...tu vas a estar conmigo para siempre, no dejare que te vayas eso no

Edward ahora si que estaba asustado, jamás pensó que Roy fuera capaz de hacer eso, se alejo de el empujándolo, corrió al cuarto y se encerró ahí.

-"¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?"

Trato de salir por la vetana pero esta no se abría, la golpeo múltiplemente con la silla pero nada, tal vez era un material alquimico duro o algo así

Pasaron una o dos horas, sin un reloj ahí imposible saberlo, se incorporo de la cama al no haber escuchado ruido en la otra habitación, abrió con sigilo la puerta, no había nadie, por fin salió tratando de ubicar al moreno, por suerte parecía que no estaba ahí, trato de salir por la puerta pero entonces volteo sorprendido, una puerta debajo de las escalera ¿desde cuado estaba ahí y por que no la había visto? Bueno no era de sorprenderse, tal ves Roy la había transmutado, una persona cuerda se habría ido pero no Ed, el tenia que saber que es lo que pasaba ahí.

abrió con cuidado la puerta, esta daba a unas escaleras, trago saliva y decidió bajar por ellas. Llego por fin a un cuarto bastante amplio, ahí una caldera encendida, tres mesas con centenares de papeles y libros de alquimia, en el piso varios círculos de transmutación y algunas sustancias y materiales primos para alquimia.

Ed se acerco a los documentos, se sorprendió cuando al leer algunos pudo ver que todos hablaban sobre transmutación humana, del como regenerar un cuerpo o como crearlo.

-¿Qué...que es esto?

Los círculos, parecidos a los que el mismo uso un día cuando joven, entonces Roy ¿había estado experimentando con la transmutación humana?, entonces recordó el dolor en su pecho y el echo de que no hubiera dejado cicatriz, ¿y si Roy le había curado usando la transmutación? En ese caso las palabras de Maes tendrían sentido.

"Roy me tienes preocupado, por favor deja ya eso, terminara con tu vida"

Efectivamente, cuando se experimenta con la transmutación hay enormes riesgos de perder la vida en el proceso, entonces recordó también lo que Roy mismo le había dicho.

"Esa herida jamás sanara..."

Ahora todo empezaba a tomar sentido, tal vez solo le había podido sanar por fuera pero por dentro la herida seguía abierta, unos pasos tras el llamaron su atención.

-Roy

El moreno le miro sin interés alguno para volver a subir las escalera.

-¡Mate Roy!

Edward corrió para poder alcanzarlo.

-¡Ahora lo entiendo! Tu habías querido ayudarme a sanar, muy probablemente los médicos no pudieron y tu tratabas de salvar mi vida usando la transmutación.

Roy no contestaba, únicamente le daba la espalda al joven rubio.

-Gome, no me di cuenta antes de lo que estabas haciendo por mi, de verdad discúlpame

Ed le miraba algo avergonzado, el taisa le había salvado la vida y el apenas se enteraba, entonces el rubio abrió los ojos de par en par, su abdomen, su abdomen le dolía y mas que nunca, se inclino en el suelo apretándose el estomago, Roy volteo de reojo a ver al chico.

-¡Kuso! La estúpida herida se ha vuelto a abrir

Entonces Ed empezó a toser, de su boca emanaba sangre al igual que de su estomago.

-Ro...Roy

Estiro su mano tratando de alcanzar al moreno, después su visión se nublo y cayo inconsciente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Edward abrió los ojos, su cuerpo extrañamente ya no le dolía pero...tampoco podía moverlo levanto su mano unos centímetros pero después ya no pudo hacerlo mas y la dejo caer.

Giro el rostro hacia un lado, Roy de nuevo no estaba, se sentía débil, demasiado, su cuerpo no solo no le respondía si no que su cabeza le dolía demasiado. Entonces el teléfono comenzó a sonar, nadie contestaba, Edward sintió el impulso de hacerlo el, se fue haciendo a un lado hasta caerse de la cama, le costaba demasiado hacer esos simples movimientos, se arrastro hasta la sala ese simple movimiento le estaba haciendo sudar mucho, el teléfono seguía sonando, le sorprendió que no hubiesen colgado aun, como pudo cogió el auricular

-...

-¿Roy? ¿Roy eres tu?

-"Maes"-pensó para si el rubio ya que su voz no salía por mas que lo intentara.

-Roy si estas ahí házmelo saber

Edward oprimió una de las teclas del teléfono

-Roy ¿estas ahí verdad? ¿te encuentras bien?

-...

-Bueno solo escúchame, eh estado pensando en todo lo que ha ocurrido, se lo duro que debió haber sido para ti, desde aquel día...Roy, me dolió demasiado verte así esa vez, cuando asesinaron a Hagane...cuando te acercaste a el y lo tomaste entre tus brazos, nadie sabia que de verdad estabas enamorado de el, y...cuando quisimos quitártelo tu te pusiste como loco, no querías ni que nos acercáramos a tu "niño" no querías que nadie lo tocara e incluso nos atacaste, te fuiste llevándote a acero contigo, Roy se que debes sentirte muy mal, pero entiende que por mas que experimentes con la transmutación no podrás revivir a Edward, el que tienes ahí es una mera quimera con la forma de Edward Elric, pero esta es como las otras, sabes que no podrá mantenerse con vida por mucho tiempo igual que las otras, su cuerpo ira perdiendo energía y morirá...¿lo sabes verdad?..por favor vuelve...no quiero que te pase nada...¿Roy?...¿Roy?

Edward vio a Roy frente a el mientras lloraba aun sujetando el teléfono, sus dorados ojos reflejaban miedo y tristeza, Roy le miraba, su mirada era vacía y sin emociones, sabia que Ed apenas podía moverse, que la vida le abandonaría en cualquier momento, se acerco a el entonces y le abrazo, con una mano acaricio el cabello del chico quien no dejaba de llorar, con cuidado colgó el teléfono y estrujo entre sus brazos el cuerpo del pequeño.

-Gome...gomene Edward...te prometo que la próxima vez será perfecto

Estas fueron las ultimas palabras que Edward escucho de Roy.

Fin


End file.
